


Celos incoherentes ||Sterek||

by Zay_raM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison está celosa, Derek es una buena persona, F/M, Lydia habla de más, M/M, One shot en cuarentena, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles tiene celos, Stiles tiene muchas tareas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: Stiles tuvo un mal día, una mala semana y una mala experiencia gracias a un comentario incoherente.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Celos incoherentes ||Sterek||

**Author's Note:**

> Jaja, escrito de cuarentena de la pareja que tanto amo.

Stiles tenía días frustrado.

En la secundaria no le iba tan bien como quería; no con Harris encabezando la campaña de hundimiento contra Stiles —la cual aún no se había probado su existencia; pero que no por ello era menos real—, y ni mucho menos siendo ésta secundada por el entrenador, quien a pesar de caerle bien, se estaba proponiendo ser un total idiota en lo que iba de semana.

Deberes que entregar, entrenamientos a los cuales asistir e investigaciones que hacer. Y todo ello dejándole un rango menor de tres horas de sueño diario. E incluso, con Stiles durmiendo poco gracias al insomnio característico de su hiperactividad; tres horas era un tiempo muy pobre para reponerse de las palizas diarias que le propinaban en la mayoría de los ámbitos de su vida.

Las ojeras violetas que tanto le había costado deshacerse habían regresado, ésta vez dos tonos más oscuras que antes.

—Jodeer. —gruñó el chico entre dientes mientras mordía un bolígrafo. El sonido sonó amorfo al salir de sus labios, siendo más parecido al ladrido de un perro.

Perro...

Stiles tenía días sin pensar en perros.

El descubrimiento de aquello le dejó una pequeña sonrisa, una que rápidamente se borró al recordar lo que había sucedido a principio de semana. Justamente cuando todo comenzó a acumularse en sus hombros.

La manada estaba reunida en la reserva para practicar. Según los rumores de los conocidos de Cora, un grupo de lobos primerizos se desplazaba con rapidez por el país para causar estragos; el alfa que dirigía la manada quería tener un pequeño ejército bajo su poder para enfrentarse a Deucalión. Para todos los betas de la manada Hale sonaba muy incongruente que alguien tan nuevo quisiera darle pelea a un alfa tan sanguinario y asocial como Deucalión; hasta Stiles estaba de acuerdo en ello; pero para la manada McCall —porque si, Scott aún tenía ese pequeño desacuerdo con Derek acerca de la unión y dirección de la manadas— era una bandera roja en el cielo que debían atender rápidamente.

Por ende, ambos alfas estuvieron de acuerdo en algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Iban a entrenar juntos para combatir un mal común.

Incluso si Derek no veía ese mal tan lógico.

En ese entonces, el régimen de entrenamientos rudos se intensificó el triple. Huesos rotos sonaban cada minuto según el movimiento que hacían los betas, junto a las maldiciones de los humanos de la manada y los gritos más entrenados de Lydia. Stiles pudo apreciar de primera mano el asombroso progreso de su pelirroja amiga; y más que sentirse asustado de que un día ella pudiera romper sus tímpanos sin piedad, estaba muy orgulloso de que pudiera lograr lo que se proponía. Era como ver crecer a uno de sus hijos.

Stiles, por otro lado, estaba enfocado más en la parte de realizar protecciones que pudieran servirle a toda la manada sin necesidad de llegar a ser repelentes. Era difícil, no podía negarlo; mas no imposible.

Últimamente no había nada imposible para Stiles.

Ni siquiera hacer sus deberes —por lo menos en esa semana—; o acercarse a sus compañeros de manada sin resultar ser molesto. O irritante.

Y mira que le había llevado un poco de práctica perfeccionar eso.

Sin embargo, mientras él estaba sumido en su propio entrenamiento mental, los gritos de los lobos retumbaron estrepitosamente hasta sacarlo de su concentración. Se giró con rapidez, tanta que casi de marea, y escaneó el área en busca de peligro.

En retrospectiva; no había ningún peligro real; una amenaza externa a las rupturas óseas que sufrían los licántropos. Pero... si había un suceso alarmante.

Scott estaba en disputa, otra vez, con Derek.

Parecía ser que el enfrentamiento práctico poco a poco fue escalando de jerarquía hasta volverse algo real.

— ¿Qué jodidos esta pasando? —preguntó Stiles acercándose lentamente al área del conflicto. A su alrededor, Erika y Allison estaban sacándose la tierra de la ropa sin despegar un ojo de los alfa.

— Conflicto de poder masculino —respondió la loba rubia. Estaba demás decir que Erika no tomaba mucha importancia a las peleas entre hombres—. Los golpes no pudieron mantenerse impersonales.

Allison, raramente, estaba de acuerdo con Erika.

—Creo que debemos separarlos —intervino Isaac, quien estaba un poco incómodo al ver como Derek golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a su amigo—. Es contraproducente que ambos terminen enemistados con la amenaza estando tan cerca.

—Déjalos —negó Lydia—. Algún día tenían que resolver la tensión que cargan encima. Resaltaba que en cualquier momento se lanzarían a matar; y es mejor que lo hagan lejos de ojos curiosos de la policía.

— ¿Tensión? —preguntó Stiles—. ¿Qué tipo de tensión dices?

— Obviamente de la que se puede llevar fácilmente —alegó la chica. Ahora la atención de la manada estaba dividida entre los rugidos animales de ambos alfas que comenzaban a arrancarse la piel con sus garras, y el relato de Lydia— ¿Acaso no observan como se miran ese par? Es un milagro que no terminen uno sobre el otro en cada momento que coinciden en este pueblo pequeño.

— Creo que tantos golpes te están quitando el oxígeno del cerebro —rió Erika. Ella sólo tenía ojos para Boyd, e incluso si no fuera así; los asuntos ajenos a ella no le daban mucho interés—. Derek es, por muy lejos, el tipo más hetero que he llegado a conocer en mi vida; e incluso si fuera un poco flexible, dudo que se vaya a fijar en Scott.

Stiles estaba un poco confundido con el rumbo de la charla. Literalmente había pensado en que Derek se lanzaría a Scott a matarlo, tal como un lobo mataría a otro lobo que represente una amenaza para su manada. No como si... eso. Ahora, comenzaba a sentir un notable dolor de estómago al imaginar a Derek coqueteando con Scott.

— ¿Y que tiene de malo mi novio? —preguntó Allison, quien tenía un tono mordaz en su frase. Las miradas se centraron en ella y en sus mejillas enrojecidas por el coraje—. Derek podrá ser la montaña de testosterona más impresionante que hayan podido ver en sus vidas; pero Scott es mucho mejor alfa que él... Además, Scott no se fijaría en Derek. Él prefiere a personas civilizadas.

— Lindo comentario venido de una chica cuya familia se dedica a matar con arcos y flechas a criaturas (y personas) —comentó Stiles. Aún no olvidaba el encuentro cercano con el abuelo de Allison—. Pero sí; alguien debería separar a ese par antes de que terminen muertos y la manada venga a matarnos.

No fue para nada desapercibido para la manada el tono serio y carente de humor del chico humano del grupo. Incluso algunos silbidos graciosos se habían escuchado a modo de juego para seguir enojando a Stiles. Porque también —y cómo no— habían notado la molestia que comenzaba a fluir en el adolescente.

Stiles metió la mano dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño dardo que estaba construyendo con un poco de madera del árbol del cual Deaton sacaba las cenizas para hacer los escudos, el cual estaba hechizado para neutralizar a la víctima y dejarla inmóvil por un rango de veinte minutos. Era uno de sus prototipos de armas sutiles para defensa espontánea en caso de que no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para enfrentarse —o escapar— de los lobos enemigos. No había sido probado antes, por lo que aún no era del todo confiable; pero estaba seguro que no tenía el suficiente poder como para matar, así que se arriesgó, y con ayuda de una cerbatana —que, sorpresivamente — también estaba haciendo del mismo material, apuntó a uno de los lobos.

No obstante, estaba lejos como para que su tiro fuera limpio y diera con alguno de los objetivos; por lo que, se acercó calmadamente hacia ellos. Ahora, que Derek tenía a Scott en el suelo y él lo estaba pisoteando, no había mucha excusa para intervenir. Excepto que ambos lobos estaban en transición de transformación; y probablemente en los próximos cinco minutos podría ocurrir una desgracia si dejaban que la situación se alargara más.

Así que, sin miedo, Stiles usó la cerbatana y sopló fuertemente hasta que el dardo prototipo le dio en medio de los omóplatos a Derek, justo en donde debía estar el famoso tatuaje grabado en tinta negra.

En ese instante sucedieron cosas muy raras.

Derek rugió como un lobo herido y poco a poco se fue desplomando en el suelo, dejándolo débil y vulnerable a cualquier ataque; Scott se levantó con dificultad del suelo y la manada se quedó estupefacta. En especial Isaac, quien realmente no pensaba que alguien podría plantarle cara a dos alfas enfurecidos que peleaban de forma tan primitiva.

—Si funcionó —reconoció Stiles tras observar el extraño resultado que, por más que sabía que debía suceder, no se esperaba. Le quitó el dardo con calma, y tras retirar la estrecha aguja de metal, escuchó un feo gruñido—. Bueno, doy por terminada la disputa. Nos vemos después.

Y con eso, Stiles guardó el dardo lleno de sangre y se retiró un poco rápido —para su vergüenza— de la zona de entrenamiento. De fondo se podía escuchar el rugido más aterrador que había presenciado en su vida junto a su nombre y una amenaza de muerte.

Después de eso, no había asistido a los entrenamientos de la manada; y por si fuera poco, sus deberes aumentaron de manera tan desproporcionada que lo atribuyó a una especie de karma por haberse salido con la suya sin complicaciones inmediatas.

Pero, la razón por la cual la sonrisa de Stiles se borraba con el recuerdo de aquel extraño día, era muy simple.

Rememorar la idea de que a Derek le atraiga Scott de esa forma lo dejaba mal.

—Tanto trabajo que hacer y no puedo concentrarme en nada —se murmuró Stiles con cierto desagrado—. No te preocupes cerebro, comenzaremos cuando tú quieras.

— ¿Sí? No lo creo.

Pero claro, Derek, con su hermosa y melodiosa voz estaba ahí para arruinar sus planes. Porque, obviamente, ese era el pasatiempo favorito de Derek. Inmiscuirse en los asuntos adolescentes y básicos de Stiles para hacerlo ser sumamente miserable.

—Tu sarcasmo se ha empobrecido esta semana —se burló Derek tras poner un pie dentro de la habitación de Stiles. Porque, si aún quedaban dudas, el hombre había entrado por la ventana una vez más—. Vengo a arreglar cuentas.

—Tuviste una semana para hacerlo —respondió el chico sin mirarlo—. ¿Por qué ahora? Es fin de semana.

—Porque cobardemente huiste todos estos días cuando te había dado ventaja —la voz de Derek poco a poco comenzó a escucharse enojada—. Comencemos por el hecho de me disparaste un asqueroso dardo por la espada y luego huiste sin darme explicación.

¿Darle explicación?

Que igualado había salido el chico.

—No te debo explicaciones, Derek —argumentó Stiles. Esta vez se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos. Una ceja se levantó enigmática—. No eres mi padre... y pensándolo bien, a él tampoco le doy explicaciones.

—No, no lo soy —reconoció Derek—. Pero soy el alfa. Tu alfa. Eso debe bastar.

Stiles refunfuñó antes de soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué todos tus argumentos se basan en es? —interrogó—. "Soy tu alfa". Como si eso fuera a hacer que mágicamente regurgitara todo.

— Stiles, ya hablamos de esto hace tiempo —cortó Derek—. Dime lo que quiero saber y me iré.

El adolescente lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El dolor de estómago comenzaba a escalar a algo más y más feo.

—Te di con el "asqueroso dardo" porque necesitaba probarlo en alguien. Es un prototipo de arma que puede ayudar a inmovilizar a los lobos para ganar tiempo en una pelea; en el caso hipotético que estemos perdiendo y necesitemos ayuda extra —respondió Stiles. Si eso hacía que Derek se fuera, entonces era mejor terminar con todo de manera rápida—. Además que la pelea que estaban teniendo comenzaba a volverse más y más inútil, así que vino como ayuda extra para que se calmaran.

— ¿Y justamente tuve que ser yo? ¿Acaso soy un conejillo de indias? —preguntó realmente furioso.

— No. No lo eres. Pero eres el alfa. Es tu deber como alfa servir a la comunidad científica de tu manada para un bien mayor. Deberías enorgullecerte de mí por ser n inventor innato con las mejores habilidades que podrás ver en toda tu vida. —Stiles respondió altamente ofendido.

Derek comenzó a gruñir. Sus hermosos —no es que Stiles lo pensara— ojos verdes comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo escarlata que en otra situación lo habría asustado totalmente.

—Además te hice un favor —complementó Stiles—. No le di a Scott, estoy más que seguro que realmente pude haberlo herido porque no es tan alto y proporcionado como tú.

Ese comentario, sin embargo, le hizo retroceder todo astibo de transformación en Derek.

—Ajá, eso está bien... supongo —respondió Derek sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar Stiles con dicho comentario—. Poner a Scott por encima de mí es algo con lo que he lidiado desde hace años; así que no me siento ofendido por eso.

Las mejillas de Stiles se colorearon de un suave carmesí que poco a poco se se acentuaban más. Parecía que iba a explotar.

— ¿Ahora que te pasa? —preguntó Derek. Realmente él era quien debería estar ofendido con toda la historia del dardo y su insignificancia. No Stiles.

— Derek, ya te dije todo lo que querías saber. Ahora vete. Necesito concentrarme.

Derek se quedó estupefacto.

Nunca, jamás, en la vida, Stiles lo había echado con tal seriedad de su casa.

—Ok, esto está rayando lo raro incluso para ti —Derek observó una vez más a Stiles antes de que sucediera la próxima cosa rara en lo que iba de hora—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Derek, te lo digo en serio. Es momento de que te vayas.

Como si Derek pudiera simplemente obedecer a Stiles.

—No sé que está sucediendo contigo; y como tu alfa, te ordeno... te exijo que me digas de que va toda esta ridiculez.

—Sabes que eso ya no tiene efecto conmigo —contraatacó Stiles—. Nada de los juegos de poder va a poder incentivarme de hacer lo que sea, Derek.

Ya harto de todo ese rebote que le estaba dando el chico, Derek se aproximó hasta donde estaba Stiles y lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared más cercana. Era tan cliché, que Stiles comenzaba a anticipar los movimientos que trazaba Derek con tan impulsividad. Sin embargo, por más cliché que fuera; era incluso más cliché que el corazón de Stiles se acelerara, delatándolo sobre su aparente "invulnerabilidad".

—Empieza a hablar de una vez antes de que en verdad pierda la paciencia. —amenazó a centímetros de la cara de Stiles. La inquietante vista de su dentadura lobuna hacía auge en la amenaza.

— ¡Estoy celoso! ¡¿Vale?! ¡¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?! —con un poco de fuerza, y gracias a que había tomado desprevenido a Derek, Stiles se soltó del agarre—. Espero que estés satisfecho. Ahora lárgate.

— ¿Celoso? —preguntó una vez más Derek. Se sentía incrédulo—. ¿Realmente tú, Stiles Stilinski, estás celoso?

— Sí, Derek. Estoy realmente celoso de una estupidez que escuché venir de Lydia. —Stiles se alejó de Derek, asegurándose de hacer la mayor distancia posible mientras el chico procesaba semejante información.

— Esto no puede ser... —respondió Derek. Stiles podía ver un astibo de sonrisa en los labios del muy infeliz—. ¿De quién estás celoso exactamente? ¿De las chicas?

— No, estúpido —respondió mordaz el chico. Derek estaba muy ocupado siendo feliz como para prestarle atención a la ofenza infantil de Stiles—. De Scott.

— ¿Scott? —Derek no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano del alma en todo esto?

Sonaba tan extraño cualquier idea de Stiles teniendo problemas con Scott tanto como Derek teniendo problemas con Cora. Eran ese tipo de cosas que no sucedían con frecuencia, o que simplemente no sucedían; por lo que, no era ninguna sorpresa que Derek sintiera estar en una dimensión paralela.

—Lydia dijo... dijo que puede percibir mucha tensión entre ustedes —la voz de Stiles poco a poco comenzó a apagarse. Para él era ridículo sentir cualquier tipo de envidia hacia Scott porque realmente no envidiaba nada de lo que Scott tuviera; él no era el tipo de persona que anhelaba secretamente los bienes de los demás, y ni mucho menos de su mejor amigo, quien arduamente trabajó para conseguirlos. Pero Derek... con él las cosas eran un poco diferentes—. Que la forma en que se miran dice mucho. Y yo no pude simplemente aguantar de brazos cruzados lo que ella decía.

— ¿Qué lo miro de que forma? —preguntó Derek. Ahora estaba un poco más suave para dialogar que los primeros veinte minutos de su llegada—. Scott es un idiota. Lo miro como una persona en todos sus cabales puede ver a uno.

— Yo soy un idiota y no ves así —argumentó Stiles. Aunque esa frase había sonado mejor en su cabeza—. Vale, ese no fue el mejor de mis frases.

— Dios... —Derek cerró los ojos, tratando de serenar su expresión. Hacía años que no sentía esas enormes ganas de reírse, y no iba a comenzar ese día a romper estándares—. Tu punto es que veo a Scott de forma diferente a como te veo yo a ti. Y que tú crees todo eso porque Lydia lo dijo...

— Sí —reconoció—. Y Allison también está disgustada con todo este asunto. Tal vez incluso ya lo hablaron.

Convenientemente, Stiles no mencionó el resto de la charla en donde la manada no le daba crédito a la observación de Lydia.

—Stiles, la única tensión que hay entre Scott y yo es la que se crea cuando pones a dos alfas a tratar de dirigir dos manadas distintas como si fueran una sola —cortó Derek. Al tener sus cinco minutos de risa y deleite a su ego se calmó. Como buen líder innato que era, su deber residía en resolver conflictos que amenazaran al orden interno de su manada—. Tal vez Lydia lo interpretó de otra manera; o simplemente era ella creando chismes... pero el hecho es que no veo a Scott más que como un miembro cercano a la manada.

—Yo era un miembro cercano a la manada antes, ¿recuerdas?

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Stiles, eres mi pareja. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —Stiles asintió a regañadientes. Él lo sabía. Obviamente que lo sabía. Pero pequeños ápices de inseguridad le atacaban cuando alguien comentaba algo sobre Derek y posibles parejas que haría con otra persona que no fuera Stiles—. Y sabes también que, como tú no hay nadie más. ¿Verdad?

—Eso es lógico —respondió Stiles—. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como parar compararse conmigo.

—Sí, sí, sí. Supongamos que es eso —comentó Derek; más para ofender que como una afirmación real—. Y tú eres alguien inteligente. Entonces supongo, que sabrás que no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú. ¿Verdad?

Stiles se cruzó de brazos al pensar en ello. Sabía que era cierto. Pero simplemente no quería ceder a la racionalidad.

Derek gruñó cuando observó a Stiles estar reacio a entender razones y se acercó hacia él, esta vez sin intenciones de confrontación. El hombre atrapó al chico en medio de un abrazo y lo apretó hacia él para poder neutralizar la corriente de desazón que navegaba en su interior.

Funcionó.

Después de treinta minutos.

***

—Entonces me estás diciendo que Derek te permitió hacer más de esos dardos... ¿estás seguro que no fue una alucinación? —Isaac observaba atentamente como Stiles tallaba y pulía el pedazo de madera que serviría ara fabricar los nuevos dardos. Estaba un poco preocupado de que uno de esos terminara por accidente clavado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Stiles —el chico hizo una pausa silenciosa—... se entiende el punto.

Isaac siguió observando todo el trabajo del adolescente inquieto mientras que la manada tenía un descanso de la rutina de entrenamiento. Ahora que una semana había pasado desde el confrontamiento entre Derek y Scott, las cosas se veían un poco más sueltas pero extrañas.

Allison no dejaba de mirar a Derek con el ceño fruncido y Lydia sólo se reía cuando observaba a Allison. Stiles fue uno de los que pasó desapercibidos en lo que respectaba a ese tema; pero a su vez, fue el centro de atención al regresar luego de una semana de ausencia en los entrenamientos. Scott fue el primero en ir hacia donde él y animarlo a que se uniera las peleas; y Stiles, mucho más relajado por la noche anterior, aceptó con mucho gusto pulir sus técnicas de pelea con uno de los lobos. Hasta que se cansó, se aburrió y se fue a seguir con la parte analítica del entrenamiento.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

Después de los sucesos del día anterior, la pareja había arreglado sus inconvenientes. Fue un poco gracioso escuchar a Derek tratando de consolar a Stiles en medio de su ataque de celos; pero más gracioso fue ver a Stiles actuando como un niño cuando todo le salía mal. Y posterior a ello, con las cosas más resueltas, la noche continuó con ellos dos adelantando las tareas de Stiles para poder tener un día libre; el cual llenarían con entrenamiento.

Aunque esa era la versión que ellos contaban.

— ¿Cuántos de esos planeas hacer? —Isaac tocó el dardo que había travesado la espalda de Derek con una especie de admiración. Stiles desvió la vista momentáneamente hacia el lobo rubio.

— Ocho —respondió—. Uno para cada uno. La idea es usarlo en caso de emergencia.

— ¿Y si, por casualidad, me llego a pinchar con uno de esos? —preguntó Isaac, esta vez con un tono de voz que pretendía ser desinteresado. Stiles se burló.

— Perecerás hasta morir lentamente envuelto en tu agonía.

Isaac lo miró mal y se fue. Stiles sólo soltó una carcajada hasta que Derek llegó ofreciéndole una botella con agua.

—Ya casi tengo listo este... así que sólo me faltarían siete más —comentó con un poco de orgullo al ser observado fijamente por el alfa durante siete segundos seguidos—... ¿qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—... sigue trabajando —le respondió solamente. Stiles colocó los ojos en blanco. Seguramente ayer había agotado todo el repertorio de amabilidad—. Sé que puedes lograrlo.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el rostro de Stiles se calentara.

———

Tenía tiempo sin escribir un Sterek corto.


End file.
